


Fenrir's HC

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: Parenthood surprise
Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260962





	Fenrir's HC

Fenrir Greyback HC

Fenrir Greyback sat on his swing on his porch in his werewolf community. He was watching his unplanned son play for a bit before lessons. Greyback started to remember when he first got his son. He was coming back from a ‘hunting’ trip for the Dark Lord when he found an infant in a basket by his door. He looked at the baby boy in confusion. The baby appeared to be about two or three months old and he saw a note attached to the basket. He picked up the note and read:

‘Dear Fenrir,

This is your son. I had trouble finding you when I found out that I was pregnant with your child. I finally received some mysterious help after the child was born. I noticed that he has the symptoms of your illness so I decided that he needed to be with you so he would know how to control it better. Sorry to have sprung this on you but it was needed to be done.

Your ex,

Fiona.’

Fenrir was shocked at first but gradually came adjusted to having the lad around and was glad to have the company as well. As the lad, Fenrir the 2nd grew up, he was strong, smart, and used his brain logically. He had better control than himself, which Fenrir hoped that he picked up from his Mama. Fenrir snapped back to attention when he heard his son yelling at someone. “Fenrir! Get your butt over here and explain yourself,” his father yelled at him.

The young lad was about 5 years old now and he trotted over to his Father and said, “Sorry, Father. I got angry with one of the boys because they were trying to cheat.” Fenrir the 2nd hung his head when he finished speaking.

Fenrir, the Father, took a deep breath and said, “Don’t worry about it, son. It is time to go get cleaned up anyways for school.” The boy lifted his head and smiles at his Father and ran into the house to get ready. Fenrir just shook his head at his son’s antics as he walked into the little cabin.


End file.
